Adventure in the country of contradictions
by setogirl2
Summary: a certain captain fell into trouble and his cook who wanted to help was dragged along ... how did they end up in our world ? why is it that the people can t understand them ? what s with the pyramids ?straw-hat and sanji in our world ..will be followed later by the rest ... Rated T only for the normal swearing words in one piece and some violence later on
1. Chapter 1

a certain captain fell into trouble and his cook who wanted to help was dragged along ... how did they end up in our world ? why is it that the people can`t understand them ? what`s with the pyramids ?straw-hat and sanji in our world ..will be followed later by the rest

_Note : ok so i had this idea for a while now after watching one piece and seeing all the a girl from our world falls into one piece stories i thought oh what if the opposite happened ?_

_anyway before you read make sure you understand the following :_

_1- I chose egypt as the place for their adventure ... honestly not because I`m egyptian cuz I know enough information to make either the us or japan their new adventure place ,however i was excited thinking about how it would be if they were in a place like egypt and they don`t even understand one word of the language ? let alone the people ?_

_2- honestly I planned on adding some politics into the story seeing as it was inspired by a certain phrase in alabasta arc when smoker told tashigi to watch what`s happening in this country and well the situation here is even more confusing than just a rebellion but I don`t think i will add a lot of politics so it won`t be complicated lol _

_3- since it`s egypt I`m planning to add some Arabic words of course and translations._

ZORO : HURRY UP , IT`S NOT LIKE U R WRITING A BOOK

WRITER : YOU R NOT EVEN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHY DO YOU CARE ?-"BUMps" ANYWAY HERE I GO

...

**Chapter 1 " straw hat fly like a bat " **

The straw-hats cook strolled around the city looking at all the different shops trying to find a good shop to get some fish from.

" seriously why is it this damn city has nothing at all. "

they`d arrived at the island 2 days ago and nami said they will stay a couple of days to recharge and get everything they want, however apparently this island has nothing even franky is having it hard trying to get any good supplies for his work and for the ship .

" hey what`s happening there "

"the old lady is angry at a young guy wonder what he did ? he won`t get off easily if he did something ."

Sanji heard people speaking and looked around searching for whatever they were speaking about

" I have a bad feeling about this ."

He knew his guts were never wrong , there he was his captain bowing to an old lady who looked sooooo angry

" That idiot what did he do this time ! "

He quickly went their way

" OI, LUFFY "

The boy`s eyes lit up " SANJI ,,,, PERFECT TIMMING "

" What did you do this time? "

" you see ..." Luffy looked away from sanji as if he was a child who got caught in the act , then he slowly raise his hands towards something behind the old lady .

Sanji could see it clearly behind the old lady a bunch of clothes thrown in what looked an alley full of all types of dirt in the world

" I was hungry and the restaurant was far so, I jumped on the roof and I slipped on the rope ...you see. "

(perfect , as expected of his captain ) Sanji thought

" We are really sorry madam , he didn`t mean it " sanji said bowing a lil to the old lady

" you don`t need to be sorry , but he does "she turned back to Luffy to continue her scolding "do you even have any idea how long it took me to wash all these and this is my only income"

"EH " sanji wondered

" dakara i wash and dry clothes for busy people as a way of making money and that guy here just destroyed my income for the hole week "

" warena , obasan " "(sorry grandma) " Luffy said

" can`t be helped , you will rewash these clothes " Luffy looked shocked " and you too " she said to Sanji

" hey didn`t you say I have nothing to be sorry about why do I have to wash with him ?"

" if this all is left to him I bet he will take a couple of days to finish, beside you look reliable but he doesn`t ."

Sanji sighed now thanks to his captain he is even washing clothes , he looked at his captain who just smiled back

...

a couple of hours later

Sanji `d just finished washing the clothes and handed them to Luffy to dry them ,the rubber boy was a sucker in this, once he started washing sanji knew that if he had left it to the boy they would have ended up with a bunch of torn clothes nothing else ,so he did the washing himself .

" SANJI ... LOOK LOOK " the cook turned around to see his captain looking at him with shinning eyes

" WHAT "

" LOOK WHAT I FOUND ... ISN`T IT COOL "

Sanji took whatever Luffy was giving him .

...

22 OCTOBER 2013

Dear diary ,

Today again no work , it`s getting really lonely without any work to do in here it`s like all the tourists just vanished , did japan and the US suddenly get poor or something ... AHHH I WANT WORRRK

and that was all for today .

Yours sincerly ,

Aiten

A girl in her mid-twentieth , black her and blue eyes sighed as she looked up from her diary to her calender

" AHHH ... tommorow it will be a month without a single tourist ... doushioga* "

She stood up from her desk grabbed her diary and put it inside her handbag then grabbed her android mobile and started playing games on it .

" yoshh, I`m already level 29 only 21 levels then i win this game "

After playing for a while aiten noticed her mobile strap wasn`t attached to her mobile ...

" eh Where did it go " she looked inside her bag " not here "

looked inside the laptop case " not here either " inside her desk " not here too "

She started searching around the room for it

" I can`t lose it , it`s very precious ..."

...

Sanji took the object from Luffy`s hand to his hand

" what is that ...?"

" mysterious plastic thing " Luffy said

sanji looked at the thing , what was that ,it was a plastic shape well actually a couple of plastic shapes attacked together in something that looked like a string but not a normal string .

"what shapes are these ?"

" well a heart " said Luffy

" IDIOT , I can see the heart i mean the others "

"ا , ي,ت, ن " (trans : a,i,te,n)

" mysterious shapes "

A cross mark was formed on sanji`s forehead " ahhh , forget it , here take it "

Sanji throw the thing at Luffy however it never reached him as a child suddenly appeared and snatched it in the air

" stop playing with my treasure , baa-san* servants "

" hey you i found this in the clothes , how is that your treasure "

" it`s mine i hid it there " the lil girl seemed quite annoyed as she rubbed the object on her sleeves as if trying to clean it from Luffy`s handprints

" this is a magical object i got it after using baa-san magical liquid "

" eh ... REALLLY , MAGIC " LUFFY`S eyes were sparkling and sanji had a bad feeling about that

" SHOW ME "

the girl who looked happy that she grabbed Luffy`s attention asked them to wait there and quickly went downstairs , she grabbed a bottle full of blue liquid from what looked like a hole in the floor in the kitchen and went back to them

" see this is the magical liquid " she said raising the bottle to a lil above her head

" isn`t that some type of juice ! " sanji exclaimed

" no it`s a magical liquid , I will show you " the girl quickly took the cape of the bottle and tried spilling some on the floor only for the bottle to suddenly slip from her hand and the hole thing ends up on the floor anyway .

...

Everything happenned so quickly in one second after the liquid was thrown on the floor the floor beneath them started changing color and the yound girl looked scared and started running away, they both looked on the floor to see the color change from blue to while and they suddenly lost footing.

"AHHH.." sanji screamed while Luffy laughed

"Yohoo .. MAGIC "

they found themselves flying in the air only to land on a large amount of sand making the impact almost unnoticeable.

sanji quickly openned his eyes to look around after feeling that they are finally on earth , the first thing his eyes caught was a statue of half human half lion some miles away and next to it there were 3 big pyramids .

( EXACTLY WERE IS THIS PLACE ) he thought

...

Note : ok so far i donno if this is good enough but i hope you guys gimme the first impression if i got a couple of reviews to continue quickly i promise a new chapter in 2 days


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 " Blond- japanese pervert " **

"SANJI SANJI look ... sougeiii ... this guy is a kentauros ...wow soooo big "

"OI LUFFY WHATEVER THAT IS IT`S NOT A HALF HORSE." Sanji said trying to get his captain`s attention .

" DO YOU THINK IT WILL MOVE ... MAGICAL STATUE " Luffy had stars in his eyes

Once luffy came along he started bouncing around and somehow he seems to believe he is in some magical world or something . sanji looked at the statue for a while ,this place is definetly not a part of the island they were on , (this is a desert ?).

Sanji heard a rumbling voice and realized it was his stomach usually by this time he`d be preparing food on the thousand sunny ,this is his captain`s fault , now his nami-san and robin-chan won`t even have their lunch thanks to his captain .

Sanji wanted to look around the place to see if he could find someone or something that could help them understand where they were,but again he got interupted by his captain calling him .

" SANJII,HUNGRY,DO YOU HAVE FOOD "

Sanji got angry " WHERE WILL I GET THE FOOD YOU KUSO GUMO , BESIDE WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT WE CAME HERE YOU IDIOT , WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

" NAMI-SAN AND ROBIN CHAN MUST BE STARVING THANKS TO YOU YOU IDIOT CAPTAIN "

Sanji got really angry at his captain and kept hitting him with his leg and swearing and all luffy did was laugh

" WARY WARY "

Then they both heard someone calling them

" Excuse me , Are you lost or something ? "

Sanji turned around and his eyes turned into hearts immediately

...

(again here with nothing to do ) aiten looked around the place ,she ended up in the pyramids sitting in her favorite place beside the sphinx and looking at the sky .

Once again she tried to find some type of tourist to get some money but her search was futile .

She tried to relax and think about something other than work so she closed her eyes, however a couple of seconds later she heard voices and looked around to see 2 guys standing right behind the rock she is sitting behind and both seemed to be speaking japanese .

She quickly studied the guys one was short and looked kinda like an idiot he was speaking about magic and stuff and seemed to think that the statue will move (Is he mental ? ) she thought

The other guy on the other hand was blond and had blue eyes ( well that`s rare and he has no accent is he really japanese ? she looked at the guy again and studied his hair ( that doesn`t look like it was dyed or anything ) she heard the guy speak angrily at the other guy and kicking him ( WOOH THAT WAS SOME DIRTY JAPANESE JUST NOW ... FIRST TIME SEEING A JAPANESE PERSON SPEAK LIKE THAT )she said as she cleaned her ears from the language she is not used to hear .

From the conversation Aiten got that both of them don`t know where they are somehow so that means they might need a tour guide (LUCKY ! fufufu ) her face turned into an evil smile as she stood up from her place and tried to get the attention of the guys .

"Excuse me , Are you lost or something ? "

She said and both of the guys stopped arguing and looked at her , she expected a normal answer to her question however she was surprised as the blond guy turned to her with hearts in his eyes ... ( hearts ...! ) she rubbed her eyes ... ( did i just see hearts in there ? ) the guy said a strange word (mellorine is that japanese ? ) aiten wondered if the guy is not japanese then she will be in trouble .

The guy jumped next to her like some type of magician and caught her hand and kissed it ... she was surprised and she quickly grabbed her hand away from him

( what the hell was that ... since when did japanese people get so bold ...) she was freaking out did she call out to the wrong people ... maybe she should have just let them be.

The guy started saying something about magic and destiny and angels ,Aiten found herself frowning,maybe she should run away .

She looked at the other guy who was just sitting in his place and smiling wildly at her (At least he looks ok to deal with ) she thought to herself

She coughed as though to get their attention and make the blondie stop whatever he was saying " so as i asked , are you lost ? "

The blondie finally straightened and coughed " oh sorry , i was distracted by your beauty and forgot to answer , yes we are somehow , can you tell us where we are now ? "

" the pyramids " she said " you didn`t know that when you cut the tickets "

" tickets " sanji exclaimed " i`m afraid we never got any "

(WHATTT ... illegal entry ... so did they escape the security ? )

" why did you come to egypt anyway if you don`t even know what the pyramids are "

" Egypt ? is that the place we are in " sanji asked

(ok,that guy is psycho i better run away?) she was now seriously thinking she gotta run away from them

...

Note : ok I only got one review but thank you anyway ... i just wanted to say that i`m working now and my work ends late i know this might have a lot of mistakes since i`m basically half dead now but bear with it somehow i will try to revise that later also if anyone is willing to be my betareader please contact me i seriously need one


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3 " I don`t care anymore "**

" _Aiten YOU AGAIN .__... __how many times do i have to tell you to not pass the ropes._"

A guy wearing a formal uniform approached the group just when Aiten was thinking that she should run away .

Aiten stiffened " _AHaHa ... uncle Ramdan _" she half smiled as she pushed both Sanji and Luffy in front of her "_ I know that I just came here to get them out ,they didn`t seem to know they have to stay behind the line so I came to explain to them. __" _

The old guy looked at both of Sanji and Luffy then back at Aiten and sighed "_I don`t exactly believe you but anyway get out of here and continue your tour with your tourists " _

Aiten sighed as she pushed both Sanji and Luffy in front of her and started walking " Phew ... That was close." .

She looked up to see both guys looking at her weirdly .

" Ano ... Did something happen ? " she asked .

" AMAZING ... " Luffy said " What did you speak about just now ? and what language was this? "

Aiten sighed ( Yeah right , they don`t know Arabic. ) " That was Arabic ... and He was telling me it`s forbidden to stay there and we should stay behind those ropes right there , do you see them ? "

Aiten didn`t really bother thinking about how they don`t know what language the people in the country they travelled to speak , In her work field she saw enough ignorant people to question something like that ( Some even thought we still have pharaohs ) she thought as she went down to the ropes with both guys .

"Ano , Ojou-chan ... " sanji started as he remembered he doesn`t know Aiten`s name " I`m afraid we still don`t know each other names " he said

" Ah yeah ... "she bowed lightely " My name is Aiten and I`m a tourist guide here so I am sure I can help you . "

Replying to the bow with a deeper bow sanji introduced himself " I am Sanji , A cook , and he is Luffy my captain "

Aiten smilled " Captain , are you a cook in the marines or something ? "

" No , we are pirates " Said Luffy with a big smile on his face

" Huh , ... I am Sorry what did you say you are ? "

" We are pirates , I am gonna become the pirate king "

Aiten totally ignored luffy now and turned to sanji " Is he mental or something ? " she asked

"No I know it`s hard to believe but he really mean it , I was really surprised when i heard it at first too "

( he means what ? ... those two ? pirates ? I though right now they only exist in international water and they are very few ? )

Aiten didn`t even know what to do right now .Initially, she wanted to run away but her need for some money and her desperate need for some work kept her from running away ,but now she is seriously questioning her decision.

( OH WAIT ) she thought ( Could it be they are drunk ? , japanese people don`t usually drink in the morning but these two don`t look like 100 % japanese so maybe they had a couple of glasses )

Her thoughts stopped as she realized she had led them to the Exit , she told herself she will handle things somehow ( as long as they don`t cause trouble and pay me I guess it doesn`t matter if they are mental or not )

" Ok " She turned to both of them " So exactly where do you want to go ? "

At that both Luffy`s and Sanji`s stomach grumbled " Oh ..." she smiled " I see you are hungry , I know just the place "

...

Note : ok this is one scene and I know it`s small but this is all I could write right now .

Ps : Italics = Arabic ... I decided not to write the Dialogue in Arabic and then translate it cuz that might confuse some people if you think i should write it in Arabic tell me then i could fix it .


	4. Chapter 4

**ch 4 " my sister is insane " **

Aiten has been through a lot her hole life , if you counted her parents death and her stolen paitings along with her recent near death experience she seriously has been through a lot, however it was the first time she has been to a mental hospital.

" A MENTAL HOSPITAL ... " her sister said on the phone " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE "

Aiten covered her ears with her hand and tried to shut her sister up " Can`t you just wait till I finish explaining things and then speak. "

...

" I see ,so bascially you chose two weirdos out of nowhere to get some money from ,but one of them got too excited when you got out of the pyramids for some reason and throw himself in front of a car "

" Aha " Aiten said " and I have no idea how but he came out unharmed , only thing is when speaking to the doctor he said some weird stuff so the doctor sent me to a brain expert here to check on him ,... Now are we clear "

" I see " her sister said " So what weird stuff did he say ? "

" Well actually from the moment we met he said some weird stuff , like for example he said he is a pirate and he is going to be the pirate king, I honestly didn`t care much since he could be drunk for all I know ,so I didn`t care but then he said the same thing to the doctor even stuff like how he is a rubber man and so he is fine and he is travelingthe grandline and trojan island and how they got sucked in through magic ,so I honestly donno if it was the crash or he is really Mental."

"Wait a sec , Did you just say rubber man ,Grand line and Pirate king ? " Her sister asked on the phone " HEY ,what do they look like ? those two ? "

" The first guy Sanji , is a blong guy with hair coving one eye and he smokes a lot from what i saw , and the other guy Luffy is a young guy with a scar under his eye and normal black hair " Aiten said

" OMG ... HEY HEY TAKE A PIC OF THEM RIGHT NOW AND SEND IT TO ME ? ... IT CAN`T BE ? " Her sister`s voice seemed so excited she could imagine the type of face she is making now

" Oi Oi , why did you suddenly get so excited ? "

" JUST DO WHAT I ASKED ? "

" OK ... Hold on "

Aiten looked at Luffy and Sanji , both right now sitting in their place waiting for their turn as she asked them .

She noticed the blond guy restraining the younger guy and shouting at him to stay still, apparently it wasn`t known to the younger guy that you shouldn`t make noise in a hospital so he still took any chance to try and sneak or jump on his chair .

( Is he a child ) she thought

" HEY WHAT IS TAKING TOO LONG ? " She heard her sister complain on the phone

" OK ... OK " She said as she raised her mobile phone and took the pic

" Ok sent ... Now what ? " She said but her sister didn`t answer for a while

" YOHOOO ... Sara you there ? "

" OMG OMG OMG OMG " was the only respond she got

" That was a lot of "OMG"S so what exactly happened ? "

" Listen that guy is not mental at all , I donno how but he is not mental just get them out of there and come back home and I will explain " Aiten was just about to complain but her sister hang up on her

" Ok , that was weird " she said

she quietly moved to the pair as the blond guy stood up and went to her

" Aiten-chwannn I made sure the idiot stays quiet just as you told me " Sanji said

" Good job Sanji-san" She said trying to ignore the creepy feeling she got from what the blondie just called her ( WHAT EXACTLY IS CHWANNN ? )

" Hey " Luffy said " I AM HUNGRY , I am seriously fine , I am a rubber man so I am 100 % fine. " Luffy whined " Can`t we just go eat. "

( Adding rubber man after fine really makes me want to keep you here or even rent you a room here ) she mentaly regretted ever comming into contact with these two but what`s done is done

sanji hated to admit it but even he was now so hungry he could eat a cow

" Aiten-chwan, That idiot is really fine a crash with a robot could hardly affect him. " He said " Though I wouldn`t mind getting injured if it will make you worried about me too Aiten-chwannn "

( Robot , maybe that guy too needs a check up ) she thought completly dismissing the flirting part as it was obvious by now that is in the guy`s nature

Aiten looked at them and sighed " Ok , Let`s go eat then ." ( At least that means I don`t have to translate stuff like rubber man to the doctor here so it`s probably for the best to get them home first ) she thought

...

Note : ok so far so good , no reall action so far but it will start starting next chapter , you probably guessed Aiten`s sister is a one piece fan so she will help her believe they are pirates lollll


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5 " One Piece world " **

Aiten took sanji and Luffy to her sister`s restaurant which was mysteriously empty today , once inside her sister greeted them in a very interesting manner

" OMG OMG OMG " she kept saying OMG for a while before Aiten punched her on the head

" Ok enough OMGS and introduce yourself at least " Aiten said to her sister

" OMG YEAH HEY MY NAME IS SARA AND I am Aiten`s lil sister , Nice to meet you " sara said trying hard not to sound too excited

Aiten was suprised when she didn`t seem bothered by sanji as the blondie started one of his very long flirting phases complimenting every part of sara`s body and behaviour .

Her sister just coughed and told them they must be hungry so she will serve their food in no time .

Aiten was just about to follow the two guys to sit at the table when her sister grabbed her hand and told her to listen to her.

" Ok this is amazing , I can`t believe it but I kinda believe it " she squealed

" What ...? " Aiten asked

" They are really in here , I mean two of one piece chracters are really in here "

" one what ? " Aiten asked

" One piece it`s a japanese manga "

" Oh so they are actors ...:" asked Aiten

" NO NO NO they are the manga characters " Her sister said with a bright smile

" What did you eat today ? " Aiten was now seriously thinking that there is some type of disease turning people into crazy idiots and it`s probably spreading through food.

" I didn`t eat anything bad , ..." Her sister sighed " Wait here ..."

She quickly went up stairs gathered some books in a large bag and went downstairs , on her way downstairs sara saw Luffy stretch to get a fruit from a fruit plate she`d prepared for desert ( THEY ARE REALLY HERE ) she squealed as she entered the room and gave her sister the bag.

" Read these and you will see what I mean and look outside when the food is served to believe me " She gave the manga volumes to her sister and got out to serve the food

...

Aiten looked at the volumes in front of her and the people on the cover

" OK they certainly do look alike " she thought

She opened the volumes and started reading after finishing the first couple of chapters she went to look outside as her sister`d told her and when she saw luffy`s arm stretch she quickly shut the door

" THAT sure surprised me "

She opened the door again and peered through it " they really are characters from the manga " she thought " but how ?"( certainly the young guy Luffy he is pretty much the same as the manga but she didn`t see the blonde guy in the manga yet )

She looked at her sister who now noticed her and her sister gave her the " continue reading " look so she sighed ,she thought that if this is true she`d better read to know more about these two after all she`d already offered her help to them .

...

On the other side of the door Sara served the food which she prepared beforehand, once she got the picture from her sister she knew she had to close the restaurant and prepare a feast if she intends to satisfy luffy`s stomach so she did prepare a lot .

While serving she made sure to add some meat dishes at the end of the table so that Luffy can`t reach them without stretching .( that idiotic sister better believe me after she sees this )

Once she finished serving both Luffy and Sanji started ducking in ,Luffy eating everything he could get his hands on and Sanji slowly savouring the food.

" Oishiiiiii " Said luffy

" Sara-cwan May I know what exactly is the name of this plate ? " asked Sanji while poiting at the koshary plate

" koshary " Said Sara " It`s made of rice ,macarony , lentil and onions all topped with tomato sauce and vinegar and lemon " She tried explaining

" I will give you a recipe later if you want " She told sanji and he beamed

" That would be amazing sara-chwann " He said " as expected someone like sara-chwan will make such delicious food "

" I am not that good yet , I still have a lot to learn " Sara said

" By the way , won`t Aiten join us " asked Luffy

" I will check on her " Sara said as she went again to the room she left her sister in , only to find her as she expected , she was now totally hooked in the manga she didn`t even notice when Sara tried to call her so she smiled and closed the door behind her

" I guess she will eat later she seems kinda busy " She told luffy and sanji

...

On the thousand sunny , the rest of the crew worried about their captain and their cook started searching the island only to reach lil to no info about their missing crewmates.

" Ok so the only thing i got is that luffy ate meat enough for a giant in a restaurant near the end of the town " Said Usopp

" I have some more info on our captain , It seems he Angered an old lady by dropping all her laundry on the floor" Said Robin

" I went to the old ladies house but no one was there " Said Nami

" I tried following their smell but both ends at the old ladies house " Said chopper

" Could it be they were killed there or The old lady was a witch and used them as a sacrifice " Said Robin

" OI Robin don`t scare us " Said Usopp

" Yohoo yohoo Robin-san depressing " Said Brook

" Why don`t we try to enter the old lady`s house then " said Zoro

" That`s a SUPER idea " Said franky

" ok ,Who will go " Asked nami

They all looked around and looked at Usopp

" WHY MEEEEE "

...

Note : ok The first chapter with the rest of the straw hats what will happen?


End file.
